


Learning to Fly

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

## Learning to Fly

by Uris and Athena

<http://fateordestiny.com>

* * *

Clark put a hand on Lex. "Lana has Whitney, and you and Helen have trust issues." 

"So?" Lex turned around to face Clark. 

"I can make you forget all about Helen." Clark rolled the balls off the table. 

"How?" said Lex, intrigued. 

Clark put a hand on Lex's face. "You asked me if I'd fallen far from the tree. I've fallen." 

Lex kissed Clark's willing mouth and tasted his minty breath. Lex's arms went around the younger man's back and shoulders. The boy's muscles were like rock. Lex broke from the kiss when the urge to breathe became too much. Was the boy offering more than a kiss? 

Clark cleared the rest of the balls from the table. "All this time I've been drooling over Lana when you have been right in front of my eyes." 

Lex still had his hands on those rock-hard shoulders. "Sometimes we can't see the forest for the trees." 

"You asked me to go to your penthouse then ran off." 

"I told you I needed to pack a few things. You weren't here when I got back." 

Clark removed his shirt. "I'm here now." 

Lex removed his imported leather shoes then unbuckled his slacks and placed them on his couch. He had told Clark he never had a relationship with a woman last two months. His relationships with men lasted shorter, as in one night. Lex still had his shirt and silk shorts on. "As much as I love to take our relationship to the next level, I don't want to ruin what we have." 

Clark started unbuttoning Lex's red shirt. "You're so sexy." 

Lex put his hand in Clark's pants. "Is your dick as hard as the rest of you?" 

Clark unzipped his jeans. "There is one way to find out." After giving Lex another kiss, Clark removed the rest of his clothes. "We won't be interrupted." 

"My servants know not to disturb me." Lex put his shorts and shirt with the rest of his clothes. "Where do you want to do the deed? The pool table?" 

"We might damage the finish." 

Lex put his arms around Clark. "I can always have it replaced." After getting a tube of lube from a drawer, Lex climbed onto the table. 

"Did you and Desiree do it on the pool table?" 

"I want to talk about you and me." Lex watched Clark stand at the edge of the table. Clark's chest muscles were firm and his flat stomach. "Clark, I want to see your face while you fuck me." 

Clark said, "I was only with Jessie before." 

Lex climbed down. "Fucking a man isn't that much different than fucking a woman. You know me. Jessie you knew a total of two days." 

Blushing, Clark turned away from Lex. "I didn't have to face her afterwards." 

"Let's do this standing up. I can see your beautiful face next time." Lex gave Clark the tube. "Lubricate me well." 

Lex felt Clark's fingers put lube around and inside his hole. Clark's fingers were tentative and gentle. His fingers circled Lex's hole more than they went into it. Gripping the pool table with both hands, Lex leaned forward to give Clark better access. Those fingers were smooth and Clark's nails well-trimmed, no rough edges against tender flesh. 

"That's nice," Lex cooed. 

"Shouldn't we use a condom?" Clark continued to apply lube. 

"We're both Smallville mutants. No normal germ would get near us." 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex as the older man held onto the pool table. Clark moaned as he entered Lex's butthole. As Clark's shaft hit Lex's pleasure stop, Lex felt his feet lift off the floor. Since Clark was bigger and stronger than he was, he was probably just repositioning the smaller man. This wasn't the first time a man had lifted him up during sex. 

Lex felt Clark's arms around him as the young man continued to thrust inside him. Lex noticed the pool table was moving away from them. They were floating. Clark hit his prostate, again and Lex fired. "Oh, shit." 

Clark was a mystery, but Lex never expected this. "Oh, my God," Clark screamed as he came inside Lex and they fell onto the hardwood floor. 

Only slightly bruised on his butt and knees, Lex got up from the floor and acted nonplussed. Dignity above all else. "I've had good sex before but I never floated." 

"I float." Clark blushed. 

Lex noticed that Clark didn't seem hurt by the fall. "Did you float with Jessie?" 

"No, I floated when I dreamed of Lana. I didn't think it would happen, again." 

Lex sat on the couch to dress. "You should have warned me. The Smallville meteorites got rid of my asthma and make Clark Kent float." 

"You aren't going to say anything," asked Clark. 

"I didn't say anything about Ryan. Clark, as much as I want to know your secrets, a little mystery is good for a relationship." Lex felt his back and legs. "Next time, let's use a bed. I'm going to be bruised tomorrow and not in a good way." 

Clark put on his underwear and pants. "I should have warned you about the floating thing." 

Lex, still half-dressed, put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I knew you had secrets, but floating didn't make my list." 

Clark slipped his shirt over his head. "What made your list?" 

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy." 

Clark ran a hand over Lex's hairless chest as Lex put on that red shirt. "Crazier than floating?" 

"Probably not." Lex thought that Clark might have been in the spaceship the cropduster had spotted. Clark floated, but that didn't make him a space alien - or did it? 


End file.
